


Frisson

by RobbieTurner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieTurner/pseuds/RobbieTurner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo sees Hux in an unexpected situation. Hux reaps the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisson

The planet is cold, a plateau of white mountains punctured with black trees with no knowledge of spring. He was never looking for tenderness. If he was, he would have lingered in his father grasp a little longer.   
  
The General is pale in the cheeks and has hair the colour of fire. He's so white, as if carved from ice itself. And yet there's a softness in him, a weakness, that blossoms in his skin when he flushes; when he's angry; when Kylo can taste the fear in his thoughts. He doesn't dwell on the General. His obsessions are few and Hux doesn't rank among them.  
  
For now. 

 

   
It happened one night after his training. He has been pushing himself these days, to the point of shaking hands and blood tumbling down his nose, memory of losing to her a greater pain than the scar she left on his face. Kylo roared his rage in the forest, the lines in the snow still red, the trees bended with the Force, as if in prayer or veneration for that young master. He panted when he was done and went back to the officers’ quarters. On the way, however, he saw something.

He was passing across the training area in all its silence and darkness. He felt it then, that sudden warmness in the air and a presence like the red dot of a target. He recognized it, too. It was General Hux’s. And someone else’s.

They were next to a wall, visible to anyone that feasibly gazed through the window. Hux was, at least. The other one, a Stormtrooper out of uniform, his head tilted back, his eyes closed and his face contorted in - Kylo came to realise after a moment – pleasure. His skin was dark and he was tall and handsome. He had his back against the wall and, on his knees in front of him, was General Hux.

The Stormtrooper held a handful of red hair between his fingers. The General, so impeccable in everything, had his eyes closed too, his mouth enveloping what the Stormtrooper gave him. What shocks Kylo is not the act itself - such exchanges are not unknown among the troops, between the many women and men in them - but the eagerness in Hux's movements, how easily he fell into the role, as if his mouth was made for that. 

And then it happens: Hux pends back, just enough to lick the gland, and, briefly, he looks up. His eyes widen when he sees Kylo and his presence burns brighter, for a moment, (a glimpse of shame? Or is it something else?) before his eyes close again.

 Kylo heads back to the official quarters, puzzled and not entirely unaffected.

 

 

  

“If you hadfollowed procedure this report wouldn’t be incomplete. Now go and redo it  _right now_ unless you want me to throw you in the trash compressor.”

Hux pushes back the thin piece of metal into the terrified stormtrooper’s hands and turns to one of the Captains. Kylo pick up words like  _Corellia, highly unlikely,_ and  _a whole division,_ but most of his attention is focused on what Hux doesn’t say. From time to time Hux gazes in Kylo’s direction. He’s all arctic thunder and efficiency but Kylo knows better. He looks inside and the General is a burning ember, echoing phrases like  _I’m glad you know,_ and  _I really do not care what you think of me, Kylo Ren,_ and  _it’s none of your business._ It feels like a dare, like he  _wants_ Kylo to say something.

There’s an insistent curiosity now where once there was only indifference and Kylo savours it with caution. His opinion of Hux was a simple one: he was a spoiled brat; a prince of the fallen Empire robbed of his plunder; a pretty thing untouched by real battle and real blood. He was all these things still, but now he was also a mouth enveloping a cock; a zeal to please; the touch of knees on cold floor and the rhymes of a song Kylo never bothered to learn.

 

 

A few days pass. Kylo feeds his interest like a pet, claiming pieces of Hux for himself; fragments of his thoughts. The General is growing restless next to him, waiting for the climax that never comes; waiting for Kylo to say something. He doesn’t because he is waiting for it himself.

“Not all of us are chained to celibacy because of some ancient religion” Hux says one day, when they are both alone in the cafeteria, having decided that Kylo was taking too long to bring up the subject.

“My grandfather was a Sith. Not all of us are committed to celibacy either.”

Hux looks at him briefly. His hands of (pale) flesh hold a cup of coffee. He brings it to his lips, drinks.

“And yet it shocked you.”

“It didn’t  _shock_ me. I was just surprised.”

"Yes?" He says, crossing his arms "What exactly surprised you, Lord Ren?" 

Kylo answers: "I didn't expect you to be so lewd." 

Hux looks at him for a moment and then two. Is it elation that Kylo see in those green eyes? The General takes a few steps until he's close to the Sith, close enough for Kylo watch as the blood moves under Hux's skin, filling it with crimson as he gather his words, like colour in a rose. 

"If you were not such a pain in my arse," the General says, looking at Kylo's mask, right where it covers his lips, "maybe you could find out just how _lewd_ I can be." 

 

 

It takes some time for Kylo to convince himself of the truthfulness of that invitation. Because it  _was_ an invitation. To what exactly he does not know. Maybe Hux will simply laugh at him. Or maybe he’ll drop elegantly to his knees and do to Kylo what he did to that Stormtrooper. And there lays the temptation; the heat that sets inside him; that hunger he thought tamed.

 

 

That same night he goes to Hux’s quarters.

There’s this knowing smile in Hux’s lips when he opens the door, which Kylo hates but not enough to make him turn back and prove the General wrong.

“Do you want me like you saw me?” Hux whispers, his lips almost pouting at the vowels, playing the game in which he is good and Kylo is not. Briefly the young knight wonders:  _how many? How many before me?_ Somehow his hand aches to grab his lightsaber.

“Yes.” Kylo answers, still unsure. He came here not knowing and doesn’t know still. It was mostly curiosity that brought him to this chamber, to his General. His body seems to know best, responding to the vision of Hux on his knees, to the touch of his gloved hands against his hips. And there he is: lewd, wanton, mouthing Kylo’s cock through the black fabric of his pants, and his cold officer persona is nothing but a memory. He thinks about the whores from Balmoora and half-heard stories from high-ranking stormtroopers and holds the General’s hair as he opens his trousers.

“A little too early for that,” Hux says amused. When the grip on his hair falters, however, he protests: “That doesn’t mean you should stop.”

He’s being  _gracious,_ Kylo realises. Not mentioning Kylo’s obvious inexperience, passing the chance to mock him. Why would he—

 But then Hux starts sucking and Kylo stops thinking.

Blood rushes down, filling up what was left to be filled. He’s rock hard now and Hux’s mouth is warm and delicious. It’s too late to strangle the first moans that leave his lips but he manages to turn the later sounds into more discreet groans. Against his cock he can feel Hux smiling. _Oh_ , Kylo can understand the fuss now, the hazardous aspect of it to the mind of a Jedi or a Sith. He could get  _addicted._ Addicted to the drag of Hux’s tongue over his shaft; the soft, teasing pulling of his foreskin. He stops himself from thrusting in and out of that mouth. He’s showed too much desire already. His fingers are holding Hux’s hair roughly now, his eyes are closed. In the dark behind his eyelids he can focus better, as if using the Force. Sinful glimpses of Hux’s thoughts come to him as the pleasure becomes almost unbearable:  _yes, yes, oh, want to taste—_ Kylo opens his eyes, not wanting to come already.

And then, as if he had always known it, he realises that, hidden in the depths of Hux's mind, there lays a simple truth: The General knew Kylo would see him that day on his knees for that Stormtrooper. Hux had anticipated what was happening; had gleefully waited for it. He had wanted Kylo before Kylo knew he could be wanted. Maybe. He isn't sure. And, not wanting to find out if he is wrong, he refrains himself from looking inside Hux's mind again. Instead, he holds him by the hair, forcing his mouth away from his cock and says: "I want to fuck you".

Hux looks up at him, amused but not surprised. He gets up, elegantly; all the nobility in his blood in that fluid movement. He takes Kylo’s face between his hands, carefully, like one would do to something wild and rebellious, unused to tenderness. They kiss, long and sensually, a kiss that maybe doesn’t belong to them, not yet When it’s over, Hux says:

“You are going to do exactlyas I say,  _boy_.”

Somehow, the authority in Hux’s voice doesn’t bother him.

They move to the bed, and the General presses him down to the mattress. Kylo watches as Hux takes off his clothes and folds them neatly (as expected). He is thinner than the uniform made him out to be and freckled all the way down to his shoulders, milky-white skin glittered with dots of pale orange. His legs long and skinny, his sex coloured a light pink. The General takes something from a cabinet and joins Kylo on the bed, on his knees, his legs apart, his knees touching the sides of the Sith’s hips.

“Dathomir oil” He explains showing a small flask to Kylo. The boy looks at him still confused and that makes the General smile. “Oh, Kylo, there’s _so_  much for you to learn.” He does, then, what Kylo should learn to do to him in the future, rubbing the oil between two of his fingers and slipping them inside himself, in the tight space of his ass, where Kylo couldn’t see but could  _hear._ Hux moans softly, his back slightly arched, his eyes closed in shameless rapture, his arm moving in a constant Kylo will learn to emulate.

“Now,” Hux speaks, taking his fingers out “hold my hips. Tightly.”

He does. He’s bony there, soft, and Kylo feels the weight of the moment as Hux lowers himself upon his hard cock. The knight of Ren feels vulnerable, a feeling he associates with missing his mother and doubting his resolve. He’s not the one getting fucked but it feels as if his heart is on his sleeve and he hopes that Hux doesn’t see. Kylo moans, tasting sex for the first time, when Hux envelops him fully, breathing with some difficulty because Kylo is big and to take him is pain and pleasure. Hux’s ass is tight, deliciously so, and Kylo rises to capture his lips, pulling the General fully onto his lap, tired of his passive role. Hux puts his arms on his shoulders and they both move. It’s surprisingly tender in the beginning, when they kiss and try to find a rhythm good enough for both of them. Then Hux starts bouncing on his lap, moaning with an abandon he never shows outside.

“ _Harder!”_ Hux commands and Kylo grips his hips firmer, fucking him deeper; slamming his cock inside him, fascinated by his ability to feel and cause pleasure. Hux gasps, throwing his head back and Kylo feels bold enough to slap his ass, one, two, three times. Finally,  _finally,_ he managed to surprise Hux and, even though he looks at Kylo with some indignation, Kylo  _knows_ he likes it. His boldness increases to the point where he presses Hux against the bed, and stays on top, between the General’s spread legs. Hux touches his own cock, fisting his hand up and down, looking at Kylo while he moans. It’s a combination of that new power he has over Hux and the tightness around his cock that drives Kylo over the edge. He comes deep inside Hux’s ass and the General follows him soon after. 

 

 

 After –

After the uniforms are back in their places and Hux is gelid again, Kylo goes back to the life he knows properly. He brands himself with new scars, improving what has been lacking, battling himself and the shadow of that girl. He is quiet again and in his mind Hux’s body and moans are kept in a corner he visits now and then. He lingers there, and tries to deny he wants new memories. These are already known by heart. Sometimes he catches Hux smiling and wonders if they started something he’s not sure he wants to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shameless I'm so sorry. Also, the world needs more power bottom!Hux.


End file.
